Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an electro-optic display with reduced remnant voltage and to techniques for reducing remnant voltage in an electro-optic display. Some embodiments relate to an electrophoretic display with reduced remnant voltage and to techniques for reducing remnant voltage in an electrophoretic display.